The Chair: A Song Fic
by wwechick
Summary: A One-Shot based off the George Strait song. ALL RIGHTS TO THE SONG BELONG TO GEORGE. SONG IS USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.


**All right to George Strait for the song. The song is used for entertainment purpose only.**

 **THE CHAIR: A SONG-FIC**

It was another warm night in Houston, Texas. Anvil Bar and Refuge was hopping as any usual Friday night. People dancing and drinking. Celebrating the end of another work week and having fun.

Michelle McCool walked into the bar wearing blue jeans and a red halter top, her blonde hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She walked over to the bar and sat at one of the empty stools. The bartender walked over to meet her.

"Howdy, ma'am."

"Hello."

"Haven't seen you in here before."

"I'm new around here."

"Well, welcome," the bartender said with a warm grin.

"Thank you," she said returning the smile.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'm not sure yet."

The bartender reached for a menu behind him on the counter and sat it in front of her.

"Take your time looking. I'll be back to check on you."

"Thanks."

The bartender gave Michelle a nod before walking away to tend to another customer.

Michelle's eyes glanced over the menu when a stranger approached her from the left.

"Excuse me."

Michelle gasped in shock as she turned towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes met the man's chest, then traveled upwards to his face. The guy was just under 7 feet tall. Handsome face. Green eyes that pierced the soul and a voice that made you shudder.

"Sorry if I startled you."

"No," she said. "It's fine."

"I think you've got my chair."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Michelle said beginning to rise from the stool. "I'll move."

"No, no, no. It's okay. Sit down, sit down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's no problem. I'll just take this one."

Michelle and the man sat down at the bar.

"You know, I don't believe I've seen you around here."

"I just moved here. From Nebraska."

"Well I'll be. Welcome to Houston."

"Thank you." Michelle looked around her at all the people. "Is it always like this?"

"Especially on Friday nights believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it," she chuckled.

The man cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little about yourself."

"Would love to. Maybe you could tell me a little bit about yourself. I've only known you for a couple of minutes and you seem like quite the gentlemen."

He laughed. "Well, thank you. So, could I drink you a buy?"

He srunched his face making Michelle laugh. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, listen to me. Getting my words mixed up. Sounding like an idiot."

"You are no idiot."

"Let me try it again. What I mean is can I buy you a drink? Anything you please."

Michelle made her selection, then the tall Texan called the bartender over to order their beverages.

"Thank you so much. That was very sweet of you."

"Not a problem, madam. You know, we've been talking for a while and I don't believe I know your name."

"Michelle. Michelle McCool."

The gentleman stuck out his hand. "Calaway. Mark Calaway. Pleasure to officially meet you."

Michelle shook Mark's hand. "Pleasure to meet you too."

Time passed as they drank and talked and two-stepped to the music being played by a band Mark didn't know the name of. Mark admitted that he was happy Michelle moved Houston. Michelle commented that she was happy she moved there too.

It was time for Mark and Michelle to end the night's festivities. Michelle had gotten out her cellphone to call for a taxi.

"How about this? Save your money and I drive you home?"

"You don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all."

Mark guided Michelle to his pickup truck, then drove her home. They exchanged numbers before Michelle walked inside the house.

-Michelle couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of Mark raced through her mind. She looked at the time on her Iphone. 3:24 a.m. She sighed and placed the phone back on the bedside table. The moment she turned on her right side, her phone beeped. She reached for it and saw a message from Mark. She smiled.

 **I can't sleep.**

Michelle's thumbs danced acrossed the keyboard on her Iphone.

 **Me neither.** SEND

 **Want to go for a walk?**

 **Sure.** SEND

Mark came by and picked Michelle up, then drove to the park. They got out of the truck and began to walk the trail.

"A man and a woman were having a debate on who's to make the coffee in the morning. The man said the woman is supposed to make the coffee. The woman says the man is supposed to make the coffee. The man asks for proof so the woman goes to grab her Bible. She brings the Bible back to her husband. She opens the book to the New Testament to the book of 'He brews'."

Michelle laughed at Mark's joke. "That's a good one. How did the farmer find his wife?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure."

"He 'tractor' down."

"Oh, come off it," Mark chuckled. "That's so bad. That cheesy."

"I thought it was good."

"I didn't say it wasn't good."

They walked in silence for a moment, listening to the wind and the crickets chirping.

"You know, Mark? I think I'm gonna like it here in Houston."

"Good, good. I hope you do."

Michelle stopped and turned to look into Mark's soft green eyes. "Let me rephrase my last statement. I think I'm beginning to like it here. That's one part of my confession."

"Oh. What's the other part of the confession?"

"Not only do I like Houston., I think I like you."

Mark looked down to the ground, hands resting in his pockets.

"Uh-oh. I've embarrased you."

"No, no, no." His eyes met hers again. "I have to admit that I kinda...I kinda like you too. That's one part of _my_ confession."

"Well. What was part two?"

"Earlier at the bar when I told you that the stool you were sitting in was mine?"

"Yeah?"

"To be honest...that wasn't my chair after all."

Michelle smirked. "Really?"

"Really."

A low rumble sounded through the air.

"Oh no. Forgot it was supposed to rain. Let's hurry back to the truck."

Mark and Michelle hadn't taken 10 steps when thunder rumbled again and rain came pouring down. Mark and Michelle made to the nearest tree and stood underneath the long branches. They began laughing.

"Oh no!" Mark exclaimed.

"Goodness!" Michelle laughed.

Michelle's back rested against the tree trunk.

"I'm so sorry for this, Michelle."

"No, don't be."

Mark's hands reached forward and brushed the wet hair from her face. Michelle chuckled as Mark brushed the bangs out of her eyes. Their gazes met. They smiled. Slowly, their smiles vanished. In Mark's mind, Michelle was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In Michelle's mind, Mark was the most handsome man she had ever seen. They closed the gap as their lips met in a brief kiss. Mark pulled away. He couldn't he just kissed her.

"Sorry," Mark whispered.

"Mark...don't be."

Their lips locked again in a more passionate kiss as the rain continued to fall. But the pitter patter of the rain didn't matter to either of them. The rain couldn't wash away what they were feeling.

Like the rain falling, Michelle was falling for Mark.

Like the rain falling, Mark was falling for Michelle.

And it all started in a bar.

It all started with an empty chair.

 **THE END**


End file.
